Finally, Perfect Love
by FunkyChicken797
Summary: Luna and Harry FanFiction. Having just broken up with his girlfriend, Harry is at an all time low. However, finally pulling himself together it's as if his vision has cleared and all along he had been so wrong and so blind. Finally he finds his one true love.


**Larry FanFiction**

We set our scene at a year after the 2nd wizarding war, almost to the day. Everything was back to normal. The world was happy, peaceful, And was contently spinning at... hmm, about 700 Miles Per Hour. Witches and wizards of the day were worrying about petty things, however some of them I think do indeed deserve a worry or two, no matter if they are somewhat petty. The favourite trouble to worry themselves over was the sudden disappearance of a certain young gentleman. About so high, hair as black as sin and eyes that shone green like glowing emeralds. There were bags beneath those eyes, and ruffled hair was messier than usual. He was so confused. He missed Ginny. NO he didn't miss Ginny, of course not. After all why would he? It hadn't been working and it had needed to end. It did end, he made it so. Then while thinking about his thoughts it came to him, the Boy Who Lived just wanted to go home. He was homesick.

Slowly yet surely, he picked himself of the grubby ally floor. "God I need to pull myself together." He mumbled into the gloom. Stuffing the pills and the half-drunk bottle of cheap whisky into his rucksack, he walked towards the light at the end of the dark, rectangular tunnel.

The sunlight burned on his face and stung in his eyes, but it felt good nevertheless. After sucking in a few breaths or the clean spring air, he disapperated and appeared at the first place he thought of. His face showed surprise, but really he didn't know what he was thinking. Here he was outside Luna Lovegood's odd house, the dirigible plums bright orange in the spring sun. "I must be out of my not-so-sane mind" He said a little too loudly, as he knocked on the front door.

"It's ok, you're just as sane as I am."  
Luna said, as her pale, queer face and long, blonde hair appeared in the opening door. Harry scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  
"I uh, I guess you can tell the Quibbler readers that you've found me."  
They looked at each other for a moment, then hugged as Harry grinned. It was a good, warm hug, and Luna seemed to be the perfect height. They pulled away and Luna giggled.  
"Goodness you look awful Harry! Come in, I'll make you some tea. If you like I could put some Radish in it, it gives it a earthy taste I find and Daddy discovered it to be a brilliant pick me up. Or maybe you'd like to try one of the dirigible plums, they're very..."  
Harry's grin didn't falter and Luna finished waffling on and made some tea. He looked around the familiar, warm house and felt happier than he had in months. He still wasn't home, but somehow Luna's house seemed to feel pretty close to it, even though he had only visited around 10 times.

"Harry," Luna shouted, (He had wandered off and was marvelling at a disfigured purple hat attached to the wall) "Harry I've got your tea." Luna stood behind him and looked at the hat. "Dad and I found it in India, it's meant to repel Wrackspurts but I'm not sure that it works." she turned and started walking up the iron spiral staircase in the centre of the room. "Come on, lets go upstairs"

Luna and Harry were just finishing their tea when the silence became unbearable. The pair of them had been staring at the painting on the ceiling of Luna's room for almost five minutes, and as beautiful as it was, it was starting to get a bit awkward.  
"So what happened? Why the homeless person look? And you shouldn't drink whisky you know, it's very bad for you and the production of it has been known to harm the Blibbering Humdinger population." Said Luna, gesturing to the bottle in his pocket.  
"Yeah I suppose you deserve an explanation." Harry sighed, "Me and Ginny it... It just wasn't working out. I got depressed and I just don't know what to do anymore. Just what is the point. What should I do I just don't know." A silent tear rolled down his face. "I don't know."  
He looked over at Luna, who was staring at the bottom of her tea cup. He never realised before, but she was very pretty. Her eyes were sky blue, and sparkled in the dimly lit room. She looked at him and their eyes met but he quickly looked away.  
"Well," she whispered softly, "You could always just.." Luna paused, Turned her head and looked into his eyes and then she kissed him. and before harry knew it he was kissing sparked, it was something he had never felt before. It was beautiful. Their foreheads pressed together and they sat there, sharing breath. Luna's hand found Harry's and they opened their eyes.  
"Harry?" He looked up and stared into her eyes. "You may look a little more devil-may-care this way, but I really think you could do with a shower and a shave."  
They both laughed, and walked out of the room holding hands.


End file.
